<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>racing hearts by bustymilfs (frosmxths)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082283">racing hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/bustymilfs'>bustymilfs (frosmxths)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, car racer!seungwoo, manager?chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/bustymilfs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Maybe they’re dumb, maybe they’ll be tired tomorrow—but that’s okay—</p>
  <p>If Seungwoo can be with Chan like this, another sleepless night is a fair price to pay.</p>
</blockquote>seungwoo deserves cuddles in the middle of a busy schedule, he thinks.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Heo Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>racing hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunboy/gifts">sunboy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>special req for a good friend!! havent written them before so it was a fun nd new experience hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo’s day had been more than a little long—filled with press conferences, the flash of cameras, and a way-too-long photoshoot that Chan had booked <em>way</em> too far from Seungwoo’s comfortable hotel room for his liking— and he can feel it in his <em>bones.</em></p>
<p>Seungwoo’s <em>drained</em>, the week has been long, he has a race to show up for (some showcase for whatever car brand he can’t be bothered to remember right now, even if that’s a little unprofessional) two countries over in a little short of 72 hours—then has <em>another </em>event booked by Chan’s absolutely <em>flawless </em>management skills, then a photoshoot where he has to somehow look sexy after having not slept for the last week—</p>
<p>He sighs, towels at his hair and fixes himself up, eyes on the mirror as he lets his shirt fall into place and feels the ghost of a stubble on his face—</p>
<p>He should shave, but he also doesn’t want to—</p>
<p>He’ll shave tomorrow, he muses, when he’s less touch-starved and more willing to be functional.</p>
<p>Right now—he throws his towel over the glass door to the shower, lost in thought— he just wants to cuddle Chan, maybe get a kiss or two, if he were to let him.</p>
<p>“Channie?” Seungwoo lets it slip past, playful, as he walks out into the small hallway of the hotel room. From somewhere inside, Chan replies with a hum, flat and tired. “Thought you’d have left already”</p>
<p>“Nah” And then there’s the sound of bedsheets rustling— the sound of soft footsteps on carpet as Chan seems to get up from the bed, walk over to meet Seungwoo halfway on his path to bed collapse™. “I was checking tomorrow’s schedule”</p>
<p>“Oh” Seungwoo blinks, dusts off invisible lint from his shoulder and tilts his head to the side. “What’s there tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Flight’s at six” Seungwoo walks a little forward, meets Chan right at the end of the hallway, throws him a dopey smile as Chan talks. “Should get up at maybe two to make it… then we can eat in the plane, and then there’s…”</p>
<p>Seungwoo knows he <em>should</em> be paying attention to what Chan’s saying—it’s about <em>his</em> schedule, after all—but he’s way too tired right now, and all he can get himself to focus on is Chan.</p>
<p>Chan, who’s frowning slightly, all tired eyes and messy hair and too-big shirt as he flicks through documents and spreadsheets here and there on his tablet—he’s wearing the dumb red and black vine-pattern ring Seungwoo got him for their second anniversary, chipped nail polish on too-short nails a pretty contrast and looking absolutely <em>adorable.</em></p>
<p>“Hyung,” Seungwoo comes back to Earth from his little gay planet to Chan’s eyes fixed on his, eyebrows drawn into a slight frown. “Are you even listening?”</p>
<p>He’s not, and he doesn’t want to <em>lie</em>, so he does the next best thing— he gives Chan a dumb little smile, all kind eyes and kinder hands going up to take hold of Chan’s. Chan makes a noise of complaint, recoils a step and then two, drops his stare with a quiet sigh.</p>
<p>“You’re not, are you?” and it’s a question neither wants nor needs an answer to—so Seungwoo doesn’t reply, settles simply for turning off the screen of the tablet in Chan’s hands. Chan gives a sigh, doesn’t push Seungwoo away even as he keeps frowning. “We have to get up at two, hyung”</p>
<p>“But Channie,” Seungwoo pouts—all cute and maybe a little spoiled— moves his hand so it’s holding Chan’s more properly. “It’s still six” he lets his voice lilt up—turn into a cute whine as he pulls Chan closer, nuzzles against his neck despite Chan’s weak noises of <em>no homo</em> protest— “we have time”</p>
<p>“No?” Chan grimaces, lets himself pat at Seungwoo’s head a couple times—soft touch on wet purple hair—then pushes him away. “Don’t know about you, but <em>I</em>’d like some sleep”</p>
<p>“Sleep here?” Chan huffs in complaint, lets Seungwoo hug him even so. “Then you can wake me up faster”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna want to fuck” a hand to Seungwoo’s forehead, keeping him away as he leans forward to try and kiss Chan. “We can’t have that”</p>
<p>“I’m not horny” still hugging Chan, Seungwoo moves back a little—enough so that Chan’s hand is no longer steady pressure against his forehead—and pouts again. “Just wanna sleep with you”</p>
<p>There’s a second of silence—a second of Chan failing <em>miserably</em> at trying to glare at Seungwoo, all too soft and lovesick to even pretend—and then Chan sighs, flicks at Seungwoo’s cheek with a muttered <em>okay, fine</em> that has Seungwoo smiling again—all wide and dopey as he basically drags Chan to bed with him.</p>
<p>They fall and settle under the covers comfortably, Seungwoo insisting that Chan face him because he doesn’t want to sleep quite <em>yet—</em>Chan complains, pushes at Seungwoo’s face when he tries to lean in for another kiss, ends up kicking at Seungwoo’s shins before <em>he</em> gives Seungwoo a kiss—something tired and short, wetness of Seungwoo’s hair from the shower making a little mist of condensation under the covers that makes Chan playfully complain, smile on his face and hand on Seungwoo’s, fitting just right.</p>
<p>(“You know you don’t <em>have </em>to do the whole… manager job, right?” lights off and still awake past any reasonable time, hands held together under soft bedsheets as Chan lets Seungwoo hold him close— breathes warm against his neck and chest when he laughs and when he doesn’t.</p>
<p>“I’m getting <em>paid</em> for this, though” chapped lips against Seungwoo’s chest—Seungwoo shrugs, ruffles at Chan’s hair until he complains.</p>
<p>“You’re getting paid to look pretty, dude” with a dopey smile as Seungwoo leans down, kisses at Chan’s lips to take away complaints. “There’s other staff that do proper manager work”</p>
<p>“Hyung,” another kiss, a little bite at Seungwoo’s bottom lip. “I don’t wanna be your <em>trophy wife</em>” and Seungwoo laughs, something soft and warm as he hugs Chan closer—tight enough to make him groan something almost pained, voice strained when he talks. “Not my kinda job”</p>
<p>“Don’t stress so much then” he loosens his tight grip—Chan curls in on himself a little dramatically, hand to his chest as he wheezes like a dying man before he breaks into a laugh—all too un-sexy and the cutest Seungwoo has ever seen.</p>
<p>“No promises” a flick at Seungwoo’s forehead, a dramatic sigh as Chan arranges himself against Seungwoo’s neck again—</p>
<p>And it’s maybe already 9pm, three hours having passed in the blink of an eye, all drowned in meaningless conversation and jokes without a real reason—all drowned in whispers against skin and the brush of their lips—</p>
<p>And maybe they’ll have a hard time waking up later—and maybe they’ll have to pack their stuff all too quickly, clumsy and half-asleep as with every other day—</p>
<p>And maybe they’re dumb, just a little bit, but they’re young and in love and a little too busy—they’re young and in love and a little too raw—</p>
<p>Maybe they’re dumb, maybe they’ll be tired tomorrow—but that’s okay—</p>
<p>If Seungwoo can be with Chan like this, another sleepless night is a fair price to pay.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/frosmxths">twt</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/frosmxths">cc</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>